The present disclosure relates to a text editing interface and more specifically, to proposing a copy area in a document.
Many computing devices provide a basic copying function wherein a portion of text, a graphic, a format, etc. may be “lifted” from a particular page or window and replicated to another. This is generally accomplished by selecting the desired portion of text, graphic, file, etc. using a mouse cursor or other pointer to indicate each a “start copying” and “stop copying” point. By selecting the copy function, the text, graphic, etc. indicated by the mouse selection is moved to a “clipboard.” The clipboard a function provided by most operating systems, which is used to hold copied content until the user indicates it should be replicated.